


Ties and handcuffs

by Just_my_alter_ego



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Just filth, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral sex (male revieving), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_my_alter_ego/pseuds/Just_my_alter_ego
Summary: When the rest of the team on Waverider is away for a mission that lasts for the night, you and John are safe to indulge in your ... games.
Relationships: John Constantine/Reader
Kudos: 57





	Ties and handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Brain: You want to write smut  
> Me: Okay  
> Brain: Here’s a scenario with a character you don’t know that well  
> Me: Why?!  
> Brain: Just do it
> 
> (Please don’t kill me if I get his character wrong! Also, still new to smut so please forgive.)

The moment you saw the team disappear into the forest, John was on you. His lips on yours, hands on your hips, his body pressing you against a wall.  
“Bloody hell, luv, it’s been too long.”  
“John, it’s been two days.” You pointed out with a laugh that turned into a sigh as his lips found your neck.  
“As I said, too long.” His voice was low, his signature scent of whiskey, cigarettes, and dried herbs wafted around him, surrounding you. 

He began leading you towards his room, but you resisted and grasped his unruly red tie, pulling him onto you and into a messy kiss. The stubble of his face scratched your skin, but the feeling was so familiar that it felt amazing.  
“My room. I have something planned.” You whispered against his lips, lust flashing in his eyes as he hoisted you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. As he started walking he gave your ass a slap.  
“John!” You complained, a wide smile on your lips as you flailed your legs in fake protest all the while sneaking your hands to the bottom of his shirt, slipping your hands under the white button-up and drawing patterns with your nails. 

When you reached your room he dropped you onto the bed with a bounce and was on you before your brain caught up. His lips were on your jaw, neck, clavicles, and low cut neckline as you worked your hands onto his hair, pulling at his dirty blonde hair. You felt him sucking a mark on the exposed part of your left breast, your hands tightening in the air, warning him not to make marks where someone could see them. Your other hand left his hair, trailing lower and lower until you found his belt. Sliding your hand over it, you placed it onto the growing bulge, rubbing his stiffening cock gently, making him grunt.  
“Gideon, lock my door and turn off the video.” You asked the AI, whining as John’s fingers roughly traced your nipples.  
“Right away miss L/N.” 

When his hands slipped to the bottom of your black dress, you pushed him back with your legs, making him stumble a bit and complain.  
“What the hell, luv?” You didn’t answer, just pushed yourself up and walked up to him. Your eyes never left his as your hands dropped to his belt, pulling it open and hooking your fingers into the tan fabric. His breathing was labored as his hands slipped to your waist and slid to your bottom, giving it a gentle kiss. When his pants fell to his ankles, you pulled away from him and pointed to a chair in the middle of the room.  
“Sit.” He obeyed, sitting to the chair with his legs open, his arousal very clear to you. You quirked a brown and ventured to your nightstand, pulling out a pair of silvery handcuffs with pink padding. You posited them onto the bed out of his vision, and pulled your dress off with a one fluent motion. 

You smiled as you walked to him, hiding the handcuffs behind your back, not that you really needed to. His eyes were glued to the new bra you were wearing, burgundy red with lace and bows, your cunt covered by a matching bottom but in black.  
“Like it? Got it from Paris last time we were there.” You swung your legs to each side of him before he could answer, deliberately rubbing your clothed cunt against him, drawing a grunt.  
“Bloody hell, how long have you been planning this?”  
“For a while.” You lifted your hand, the handcuffs dangling from your finger. 

He scoffed when he saw what you were holding.  
“Those fluffy pink things aren’t gonna hold me, sweetheart.” You gave him a pointed look but smiled wickedly. The first loop slipped onto his wrist, making him grunt as you secured it around his wrist, gently guiding his other arm back and locking it in as well. The chair had a convenient bear that ran vertically, very useful when it came to handcuffs. You tugged on them to make sure they held, and you leaned into his ear, allowing your teeth to graze his earlobe.  
“If you use magic to break out of these, you won’t get any blowjobs for two weeks. Clear?” John’s eyes widened and you could swear you heard him whine. Two weeks was a long time for him to go without being in your mouth, and honestly he wasn’t going to risk it. A week would be pushing it but two? Torture.  
“I asked you a question.” Your hips drew a circle around his still covered cock, throbbing for friction, drawing a breathless ‘Yes’ out of the Brit.  
“Good.” 

You leaned back, the pressure disappearing from his still throbbing part and you tapped your fingers on his lips as you kissed his neck. He allowed them to slip inside, swirling his tongue around them. Your other hand dropped to his crotch, to groping him gently.  
“Good job.” You whispered in his ear as you withdrew your fingers, glistening with saliva. 

You slipped a wet finger into your cunt, already wet as you pushed your panties aside. Truth to be told, you really didn’t need to finger yourself to make him fit, you had done that the minute the team had decided that you and John would be statin back together. But you wanted to tease him a little, so you let out a moan as you worked the finger inside you, feeling John’s muscles contracting around you to get your touch back. You slide your hand to his tie, clutching the fabric tight as you work the fingers inside you.  
“Y/n.” His voice was hoarse and breathless as you slipped in another finger, scissoring them slightly, your thumb dropping to your clit. Your orgasm was closer than you anticipated, as you had not allowed yourself to cum earlier and it sneaked up on you, exploding as your fingers worked on your clit.  
“John!” You cried, moaning, your back arching and was hips jerking lightly. His eyes are wide, his lips searching for yours but as your head tilts back, his lips find your neck instead. 

“Mmmm.” You draw out as you slip your fingers out, having to support yourself onto his shoulders to organize your brain as your pussy still pulses.  
“Let me.” He turns his head and captures the fingers that have been inside you between his lips, sucking them and cleaning your release off them, moaning at your taste.  
“Fuck. Let me taste you properly, luv. He begs, hands tucking the handcuffs as you shake your head, connecting your lips into a kiss. You can taste yourself on his tongue and you allow your hips to slide forward again, your pushing pussy over his cock yet again. 

He doesn’t get to savor the feeling for long as you stand up, your hands sliding to the band of his boxers as he lifts his hips, desperate for you to release his throbbing cock. You do, and he hisses as it bobs against his stomach. You kneel and slide them off and chuck them away and without warning, your mouth is on him. A long moan escaped him as you encase the tip into your mouth, quickly sliding the thick and long shaft down your throat. His hands tug the handcuffs again, wanting the leverage to guide you by your hair but he cannot. He can only sit and feel your hot mouth on him, his hips bucking until you press a hand to his thigh to still him. 

You lick a long swipe in your way up before you release him but let your breath mingle on the sensitive skin.  
“You want to come in my mouth or my pussy?” You ask, giving him an innocent look to contrast your words. He grunts and opens his mouth to answer but moans as your mouth encases him again.  
“In- Oh, HELL. Inside you!” You give him one last firm suck before pulling away with a pop. 

You slide your panties off of your legs, revealing your glistening pussy, making John lick his lips.  
“I’m going to ride you.” You whisper in his ear as you yet again straddle him, sliding your fingers on his clothed chest. Your fingers trail onto the buttons and you undo them, one by one, causing John to huff.  
“Stop your teasing already, luv.” As a response, you rip open the rest of them, the few poor buttons flying in all directions as you grasp shaft and slide it inside you. 

As you slide yourself gently onto him, you moan in unison as you grasp his tie. You had always held a fascination with the piece of clothing, and never complain if it somehow remains on him while sex.  
“John.” You moan, starting to work yourself with your knees, not wanting to wait another minute to ride him.   
“Oh your doing so well love, love seeing you above me, tits bouncing. That’s it, ride my cock like a good girl.” Even when he’s tied up, John cannot help his dominant tone, and you whine, working yourself on his shaft harder, swirling your hips.  
“Oh, John!” You are both so worked up from the two-day pause and your teasing that you both know you won’t last long. Your clit is rubbing against him in this position, and you can already feel the coil tightening. 

Your breathing quickens as your movements get faster, moans, and calls of his name now spilling out of your mouth like prayers. He’s close but grits his teeth, determined to see you release first after everything you did.  
”That’s it luv, come for Johnny. Come for me, squeeze my cock with this delicious cunt.” He bucks up, leaning down to lick your lace covered nipple. The sensation of his wet tongue on the rough lace against your covered nipple combined with the fact he changes his angle lightly, so his cock hits your clit even better with every move. 

You orgasm for a second time in the evening with a scream, your other hand curling onto his shoulder as your other still clutches his tie.  
“Oh, JOHN!” Your juices drip out, your vision going white for a moment as the pleasure covers you. This orgasm is more intense as your first, and you pant as the waves of pleasure never seem to fade.  
Your release triggers his, the squeeze of your cunt forcing him over. He lets out a litany of swears, some you have only heard from him, and he bucks into you, emptying his load inside. He fucks your trough both your releases as your hips circle his. 

He stops his movements when he sees the painful wince in your face.  
“You good, luv?” He asks, and you give a laugh and a deep kiss.  
“Never better. You?” You release his arms, and he pumps his hands a few times to get the blood flowing before he lifts you, his now limp cock slipping out of you.  
“Me? I’m fantastic, love. Bloody fantastic.”

“Go again?” You ask, spinning the cuffs around your finger and he growls, grabbing them and chucking them away.  
“I’ll go, but something else this time.” He grabs you, tosses you into bed. You work your bra off as he tosses the remnants of his shirt off but leaves the tie. You smile in content as he leans over you and you grasp the red fabric again, knowing the night is far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it isn’t terrible. I tried doing his accent justice as it’s so goddamn sexy but I don’t know how I did.


End file.
